Wildflower
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Dikarenakan musim cinta yang mempengaruhi Yoongi sudah dimulai, Yoongi menyerang seekor omega yang dia lihat mandi di sungai. Namanya Jimin. YoonMin. A/B/O Verse, Alpha!Yoongi & Omega!Jimin. warnings & notes inside.


Cast: Suga & Jimin

Rating: M

Warning:

1) A/B/O verse atau Omegaverse; Alpha!Yoongi & Omega!Jimin. Knotting.*

2) Setting yang agak primitif**

3) Non-Con/Rape.

4) Yoongi menculik Jimin.

4) Stockholm Syndrome. Koreksi aku soal ini.

5) Minim dialog.

6) Erotic Lactation. (Keluar air susu karena rangsangan seksual).

7) Sedikit rimming dan sedikit fingering.

8) Riding/Bottom on Top.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Dikarenakan musim cinta*** yang mempengaruhi Yoongi sudah dimulai, Yoongi menyerang seekor omega yang dia lihat mandi di sungai. serigalanya bermata cokelat hangat dan berbulu cokelat gelap. Namanya Jimin, si montok Jimin dari kawanan Park.

Yoongi menjatuhkannya di atas hamparan bunga liar berwarna putih lembut. Jimin, karena merasakan seorang alpha sangat menginginkannya yang membuatnya makin dipengaruhi musim cinta, sudah basah duluan. Dia sangat basah begitu Yoongi menjilati lubangnya, memeriksa apa Jimin siap kawin.

Badan Jimin sudah siap dan Yoongi mengawininya disitu, tidak peduli Jimin yang meronta dan menjerit.

Setelahnya, Yoongi memikul Jimin yang menangis, darah pertama kali****mengalir di paha Jimin.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Yoongi menidurkan Jimin di atas tumpukan bulu hewan di dalam sebuah gubuk kayu kecil. Bau Jimin yang siap kawin segera memenuhi gubuk yang kecil itu, tampaknya kawinnya mereka yang pertama tadi sudah membawa Jimin sampai ke puncak musim kawin.

Jimin menangis tapi Yoongi tidak peduli. Jimin siap kawin dan Yoongi akan mengawininya.

Diciuminya seluruh wajah Jimin, pipinya yang tembam dan matanya yang sayu dan cantik, lalu diciuminya badan Jimin yang padat berisi. Dimasukannya lagi kejantanannya pada lubang Jimin, mengawininya lagi sampai mereka saling terkunci*****.

Jimin tertidur karena lelah menangis dan Yoongi membisikan kata kata di telinganya,

"Kau milikku, Jimin. Omegaku. Aku mencintaimu. Kau milikku."

XXX

XXX

XXX

Yoongi bangun dan Jimin masih dalam pelukannya, juga sama sama bangun tapi Jimin diam saja.

Yoongi mencium lehernya, menghirup bau badan Jimin yang menggairahkan dalam dalam. Baunya asam dan manis dan pedas seperti lada juga seperti kayu cempaka.

"A-alpha..."

Yoongi menatap mata cokelat hangat Jimin dalam dalam, "Iya, omegaku."

Tapi Jimin diam, Yoongi menciumi lehernya lagi. Diisapnya leher Jimin sampai merekah warna gelap******. Yoongi turun ke bawah dan dijilatinya lubang Jimin yang semalam basah dan penuh.

Jimin terisak.

Yoongi meraih dua tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya dan dia angkat kepalanya dari selangkangan Jimin.

"Jangan menangis, Jimin. Percaya padaku, kau aman bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu, omegaku."

Dan suara seorang alpha benar benar jadi perintah mutlak untuk omega.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Yoongi membawa Jimin dalam waspada ke sungai, memandikannya dan memberi makannya buah dan daging. Dan membawa Jimin pulang ke gubuk mereka dalam waspada juga. Dia tidak mau omeganya yang sudah susah dia dapatkan sampai diambil orang.

Dan Jimin langsung tertidur di atas tumpukan bulu hewan bersama dengan Yoongi, sampai Yoongi bangun di tengah malam, dimana sinar bulan masuk ke dalam gubuk lewat celah celah atap dan dinding yang tidak rapat.

Sinarnya jatuh di badan Jimin yang mulus, montok dan mengkilat karena keringat. Jimin berpegangan pada Yoongi, wajahnya tenang dan damai. Dadanya penuh di mulut Yoongi yang mengisap putingnya, pantat dan pahanya sintal di bawah tangan Yoongi yang merabanya.

Jimin terbangun. Tangannya langsung meremas rambut Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi mengisap putingnya dan meraba pahanya. Itu semua membuat Jimin gelisah dan basah, Yoongi memasukan jarinya ke dalam lubang Jimin, memeriksa apa Jimin siap kawin lagi.

Badan Jimin belum siap dan Yoongi akan membuatnya siap.

Diremasnya dengan lembut kedua dada Jimin, diusapnya puting Jimin dengan memutar, lalu diisapnya lagi salah satu puting Jimin. Diisapnya seperti bayi menyusu, dimainkannya dengan lidahnya, sampai Yoongi merasakan rasa air susu di lidahnya yang terus dia isap, diisapnya juga puting Jimin yang satunya sampai mengeluarkan air susu. Jimin mendesah dengan keras, dia jadi sangat basah.

Badan Jimin sudah siap dan Yoongi mengawininya lagi, sampai Jimin sibuk mengerang dan mendesah.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Yoongi bangun dengan kejantanannya ada dalam lubang Jimin. Jimin duduk di pangkuannya dan tersenyum padanya. Senyum Jimin cantik dan Yoongi jadi ikut ikut tersenyum.

Jimin terlalu cantik.

"Ahh... Omega."

Terlalu cantik untuk Yoongi.

Jimin menggerakan pinggulnya dan dia juga mendesah.

Yoongi tidak pantas memiliki omega secantik Jimin terkurung dalam gubuk kayu kecilnya dan terasing dan kawanan serigala yang lain; kawanan Jimin yang asli dan kawanan Yoongi sendiri.

Yoongi membalik posisi mereka sampai Yoongi ada di atas Jimin, mengawininya sampai Jimin kewalahan dengan desahannya sendiri, setelahnya mereka saling terkunci*****.

Jimin terlalu cantik untuk Yoongi yang penyendiri dan cuma punya gubuk kayu kecil untuk Jimin. Jimin terlalu cantik untuk alpha seperti Yoongi, dia pantasnya bersama alpha yang lebih tersohor lagi, alpha dari kawanan kuat dan besar, alpha yang bisa memberikan apapun yang Jimin minta, alpha yang akan mengawini Jimin baik baik dan bukannya seperti Yoongi*******.

Diciumnya mulut Jimin dalam dalam.

Yoongi tahu Jimin sangat pantas bersama alpha seperti Jungkook dari kawanan Jeon atau Taehyung dari kawanan –yang sangat besar- Kim, karena itulah dia mengamankan Jimin untuk dirinya sendiri, disini di gubuk kayu kecilnya.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Karena musim cinta*** sudah berakhir, Yoongi jadi bisa berpikir dengan lebih jernih. Dia menyuruh Jimin pergi dari gubuk kayunya. Mata cokelat hangat Jimin berkaca kaca,

"Pulanglah ke kawananmu, mereka pasti mencarimu, Jimin. Aku bukan alpha yang baik untukmu."

Jimin menangis, "Tapi aku percaya kau alpha yang baik, Yoongi. Kau akan menjagaku kan?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak mau Jungkook, aku tidak mau Taehyung, aku tidak mau alpha yang lain kecuali kau, Yoongi!"

Yoongi menutup pintu gubuk kayu kecilnya.

Jimin mengetuki pintu itu, "Kalau aku pulang kau juga harus ikut aku pulang!"

Yoongi berseru, "Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan pada orang tuamu, Jimin! Haruskah aku mengaku aku mengawinimu di luar kesadaranmu!? Kau pikir itu yang aku mau!?"

"Kau pikir setelah semua ini mereka akan menerimaku lagi!? Aku bagian darimu sekarang! Aku bagian dari Min! Jangan suruh aku pergi!" Jimin balas berteriak. Jimin menangis dan terduduk di depan gubuk Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak tahan untuk tidak membuka pintu dan memeluk Jimin erat erat.

Jimin terisak, "Kalau aku pulang kau juga harus ikut aku pulang."

Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin, "Aku akan ikut kau pulang dan menemui kawananmu walaupun mereka akan membunuhku sekalipun.."

XXX

XXX

XXX

*= Di AU ini knotting saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Jimin jadi omeganya Yoongi. Mating bite itu opsional, tapi Yoongi tidak melakukannya.

**= Mirip setting 'Season of Love' (ff-ku yang lain)

***= waktu untuk mating. = Heat. = Musim Kawin. Biasanya jatuh di musim semi. Yoongi terpengaruh bau omega omega yang masuk musim kawin.

****= Darah perawan. Di A/B/O verse-ku omega punya lubang senggama.

*****= Knotting. (Sebenarnya setiap Yoongi mengawini Jimin dia selalu knotting)

******= Hickey.

*******= Yoongi memperkosa Jimin. Karena itu warningnya Non-Con/Rape.


End file.
